powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge
is the twenty-eighth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Dantetsu arrives back in Japan to give Daigo a special stone to give to Torin, who has seemingly been brainwashed by the Deboss Army. Plot Finding Candelilla as she attempts to win a pop star contract with an agent, Endolf recruits her to aid him in a scheme. Elsewhere, while looking for a troubled Torin, Daigo ends up meeting his father and is given a bag of amber stones. Revealing to Daigo that Torin is in Valley of Calming Winds, Dantetsu asks his son if is he ready to believe in Torin. Finding Torin, Daigo learns that their mentor is a friend of his father yet could not get Torin to reveal what he is hiding. Torin senses as Debo Karyudosu attacking, with Kyoryu Red joining the others. However, for his reasons unknown, Dogold reveals that the attack to be a distraction as Endolf has captured Torin by having Candelilla sing a dark version of her Joyful Song that is affecting their mentor. Arriving to watch Torin's wing get cut off before Chaos, the Kyoryugers fight Endolf and Debo Karyudosu while Kyoryu Red battles Chaos before Torin suddenly starts attacking them as Candelilla's song started playing. Defeated by Torin as he begs them to run away from him, the Kyoryugers learn from Chaos that Torin is actually a member of the Deboss Army who betrayed their creator, and is also Chaos' younger "brother". Summoning Luckyuro, Chaos borrows the Sukusuku Joyro and gives it to Endolf to enlarge Torin so the Kyoryugers could not deny the truth. While the others were shocked, Daigo remembers his father's words and tells the others to form Kyoryuzin to save Torin from his pain while Kyoryu Gold attempts to take a Shukushuku Ball. But during the fight, Torin regain enough control of himself to force Kyroryuzin's sword through his body. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Producer: *Man: , *Singer: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Bunpachy (Iron Ball Brave Finish), Deinochaser, Carnival, Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Plezuon (Zyuden Brave Finish), Deinochaser *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Ankydon (Hammer Brave Finish), Deinochaser, Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Deinochaser *Kyoryu Pink - Deinochaser, Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 50 . *The way Kyoryugers introduce themselves while fighting is similar to their first debut in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. Interestingly, both events were filmed in the same location. *Veteran suit actor Yuichi Hachisuka and Hiroyuki Muraoka, who served as suit actor for Candelilla and Aigaron on Kyoryuger, makes a cameo in this episode. *Nao Nagasawa and Arisa Komiya appear on posters at the start of the episode, alongside Meeko. Since Nanami Nono is an idol, and Yoko had a lookalike who was a popstar, it's possible that these are who the posters depict. *Torin's voice actor, Toshiyuki Morikawa, is known for voicing Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth. The severing of Torin's left wing while retaining his right in this episode could serve as an allusion to this prior role. *Yū Mizushima who voiced Sorrowful Knight Aigaron appears in this episode as an producer in search for idols. *Masaru Shishido, who portrayed Goro Hoshino/OhRed in Ohranger, appears as the lead of "Team Crystal Sky" during the Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger ending footage. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboss Army, Brave 26: Surprise! GabutyraMan, Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution and Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ああトリン！　１おくねんのうらみ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ああトリン！　１おくねんのうらみ｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo